londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (series 14)
Episode 2 (series 14) is the second episode of the fourteenth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on July 14, 2002. Episode Summary Blue Watch are still in shock after Recall's death. Adam reveals that Elaine may also lose the pub. DO Ross arrives to see Mick and quizzes him about Recall's condition prior to his death. The new station cook, Lisa, also arrives and starts a chip pan fire in the mess. Ben turns up looking for George. He says he has decided to leave the Brigade, the pay is poor and rather than helping people, they just get jobs nobody else wants. He also asks George to give the eulogy at his dad's funeral. Sally and Mick bicker and she blames him for Recall's death, reminding him that she told him Recall was failing but Mick did nothing. Frank assures Mick that he is fully behind him and urges Sally not to report Mick. Frank pays a visit to local gangster Jimmy Watts, who gives him a job. Elaine wants Adam to leave the Brigade. George admits to Andie that he is struggling to write the eulogy. DO Ross is taking statements on Recall's death. Frank's is brief and he tells Ross he thinks the exercise is a waste of time. Sally lies and says she did not notice Recall was ill. The bells go down and the pump crew are called to rescue a boy trapped in a lift. Adam punches Charlie after he remarks that "life goes on". Geoff immediately puts Adam on a charge but Charlie convinces him not to. They then realize they are locked out on the roof garden. They call Lisa but cannot get her attention. The crew find the boy in the lift but George notices the motor room is on fire. It explodes and flings him backwards. The lift fails and plummets down towards Sally, though it stops just above her. Frank and Mick prize up the lift with a hydraulic jack and Frank pulls a shaken Sally out of the shaft. Lisa finally returns and frees Geoff, Charlie and Adam from the garden. Charlie confides to Adam that he does care and that he lost a friend on a shout. Mick takes Sally to the races, they have a bet on a greyhound called Complete Recall but it doesn't win. Mick admits that Recall's death was his fault, though Sally tries to persuade him that he couldn't have stopped Recall. While Frank and Adam are in the pub, Frank recognises someone and goes off to the gents. He beats up a man who owes Jimmy Watts money. The day of Recall's funeral arrives and Shauna decides to wear an inappropriately bright dress. Frank learns that Colin, the man he beat up, died in his sleep. George delivers the eulogy. As the coffin is lowered, Ben says he wants to be like his father. George responds that he already is. Cast Appearances Lisa Hill Her First Appearance Ben MacKenzie his Final Appearance Galleries 14